regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 32
Recap 1510-02-22 The party rested after searching the desert yesterday for Lishchyna and discuss what to do next. Ransom wants to get the magical music sheets from the Hydra, and he convinces the party to head out for the Hydra tomorrow. A midday storm clouds spread across the sky, the party take cover. A single bolt of soundless lightning strikes near the oasis and a man 3-piece suit appears, holding a gold violin. The stranger waves at the party. Olivia detects evil coming from the stranger. The stranger offers a wager to the band, to see who can play better. The wager is their souls for whatever they want. The band reject the challenge, not wanting to risk their souls. The stranger leaves with another inaudible lighting strike, and the skies clear. The party rest for the remainder of the day. 1510-02-23 The party travel from the oasis to the Hydra Cave that Bobby Van Winkle told them about last week. With magic Olivia detects both the Music Sheets and the Hydra. The party run from the hydra and go back to the oasis until night time. Kellen fishes the music book out of a tree near the cave where the hydra is sleeping. Back at the oasis before the can read the book, Ransom erases it with the code phase "This is our last dance", to the annoyance of the rest of the band. Guy Claypool tells the band they are low on food. 1510-02-24 The party make it to Yetel. The gate guards won't let them in. The are offended by Ransom trying to low-ball bribes them. He then notices their GSL pins the got from the King of Akuba, so begrudgingly lets them in. The party arrive in town square and find a message board. There is one prominent message. :Terrin's Wrath, the ship carrying Shunin, the Crown Prince of Akuba has been lost at sea. Brave heroes are needed to find the prince, or his remains. :Said illustrious heroes will receive the highest honor Akuba has to offer - immortalization in song. We will commission the up-and-coming Koibu's Chorus to write a song honoring you that shall be played across the kingdom. :See Governor Assam for details. :May Astair protect Akuba's golden son. Kellen wants to go after Crown Prince Shunin just to make Koibu's Khorus to have to sing a song in their honor. The party then head off to speak with Governor Assam. Ransom almost stops the meeting from happening, but Kellen smooths things over. Kellen greets Governor Assam in Akuban, but the Governor replies in fluent elvish. He then speaks in common. He tells of Terrin's Wrath going missing 5 days ago in the Sarin Straight, the same stretch of water the band has had so much trouble with. The party ask about what unique objects the Prince was wearing so Olivia's Locate object spell can find them. The Governor offers the band a place to stay in the Governor's Mansion to stay while he gathers the information for them tomorrow. The Prince is described as a gentle figure not accustomed to the ways of war. He isn't one to let the rules get in the way of his decisions, but is very firm when it comes to rules in his favor. A generous soul, a good man though and though. That night over dinner Kes & Kellen perform. Olivia gets 3 paintings ready, but Kes & Kellen only perform 2 songs. First they perform 'Pounds the Table, Sing the Song' then a new song. :You're Always There :You get me, :When everyone else forgets me. :I know you'll be around. :I'm learning, :Even when my soul is burning. :I can count on you to care, :You're always there. The party retire to their rooms. They are only given 3 rooms. Guy stays with Olivia and Kellen so he doesn't have to room with Rhonda, who is nobility. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes